tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Reegan
Sean Reegan is a recurring character in The Bureau of Magical Things. He is portrayed by Nicholas Bell. Summary Sean is a fairy and Lily's father, a dedicated family man. He is also the Director of the DMI and works hard to uphold the rules of the magical world. Sean believes that integration with humans is the key to the survival of the magical world and is diligent to make himself and his family appear like normal humans. Biography Sean became director of the DMI following his predecessor, who served to as late as four years ago. ("The Eye of Horus") Following the loss of Sir Zoltan's armour, Sean arrives at the Museum of Magic in person alongside agent Orla. Inspecting the empty case which once contained the armour, Orla discovered signs of magical interference, with Ruksy confessing that the culprit was Leo, an elf boy in her charge. Sean chides Ruksy for her negligence though Lily speaks in her defense. Sean instructs the girls to send the children home as he proceeds to issue an alert to start a search for the armour. Eventually, the Tri-ling Kyra Glen was able to pacify the rampant armour by reuniting it with its sword, which was hidden within the The Book of Finbar at the Library of Magic. Sean and Orla saw that the armour was returned with its sword to the Museum under lock. At the Museum, Sean and Orla confided that neither was aware that Professor Maxwell was in possession of Sir Zoltan's sword, leading Orla to speculate that it was not the only thing that Maxwell had hidden in the library. Putting the matter inside, Sean instructed Orla to do her job, namely covering up the appearance of the armour. ("A Knight to Remember") Learning from his daughter that Kyra had demonstrated the ability to remotely communicate with the library, Sean summoned Maxwell to meet with him. When Maxwell arrived, Sean voiced his concern that he was not told first. Maxwell explained that he wanted to think about it, noting that the level of Kyra's ability was unusual. Receiving the full report, Sean suggested that remote magic was an example of the Tri-ling's unique, unpredictable power. When Maxwell noted she used the power from the Architect's beach, which apparently did not permit the normal use of magic, Sean wearily suggested that her magical power came as a result of exposure to the Lemurian Orb, which Maxwell and the Architect, Edward Boynton, were sent to recover. Though Maxwell claimed that he and Edward failed to recover the Orb, Sean retorted that the incident at the beach suggested otherwise. Sean and Maxwell then went to Edward's house where they found the decaying portal in his backyard, with Sean noting that it was careless of Edward to leave it there. Using his wand, Sean made the portal safe for him and Maxwell to travel through to the beach, which Maxwell observed to be an "extraordinary creation". The beach came as a surprise to Sean, as it was not listed on any DMI register, with Maxwell noting that Edward was good at keeping secrets. Looking to see if Edward had left anything behind, Sean and Maxwell proceeded to the beachhouse, which Sean reasoned was where Edward designed the library. While searching through the beachhouse, Sean was informed by Maxwell that the Orb was not there. Though Sean suggested to Maxwell that the Orb was taken by Kyra without his knowledge, Maxwell defended her character as he insisted that she could not have stolen the Orb. Sean countered by asking Maxwell how he could explain her new ability, Maxwell noted that they had no idea what a Tri-ling was capable of. Sean understood that Maxwell, as a halfling, felt a certain kinship with Kyra, but told him that she was not truly "one of us". Instructing the Professor to keep an eye on her and inform him if she exhibited any further abilities, Sean took his leave. ("Uncharted Waters") Sean met with Maxwell again to get the full story after hearing about Kyra's random magic from Lily. Maxwell revealed Kyra's spontaneously performed magic without the use of elf fingers or a fairy wand, with no obvious triggers. Sean believed that the only possibility for such magic was the Orb of Lemuria, although it was believed to have never been recovered. Sean considered Maxwell's suggestion that they were unique Tri-ling powers, but raised his concern of what Kyra was capable of, fearing that her arbitrary magic could expose magical beings to the human world. As he was tasked with protecting the secret, Sean, while acknowledging that they did not always see eye to eye on DMI methods, entrusted Maxwell to watch over her and safeguard the magical world. Maxwell assured Sean that he would be the first to know if anything happened. ("Forces of Attraction") Sean met Imogen and Darra, the children of Jared Blackwell, while they accompanied Orla for a day at the DMI. Sean was told of the siblings by his daughter, who claimed that she never knew anyone more driven to succeed. Sean suggested that they see the Research Department, where it was believed there had been a breakthrough in a spell to stop snoring. Their meeting was interrupted by an alert of high-level magical interference at the container yard. When Imogen asked to join Orla as she dealt with it, Sean gave the call to her, and Orla accepted, with Sean stating that he looked for recruits who show initiative. Following the Eye of Horus incident, Sean noted to Orla that it was fortunate that the Blackwell siblings were unharmed, doubting that Jared would be pleased to here about their ordeal. Sean also acknowledged that it was not their efforts that shut down the eye, and that only one with orb magic could have penetrated it. Though Orla repeated the common belief that the Orb had been lost since Lemurian times, Sean concluded that someone must have found it. ("The Eye of Horus") Sean summoned Maxwell and Kyra to meet him at the DMI. Initially receiving Maxwell alone, Sean asked him why he did inform him if he knew that the Orb was responsible for Kyra's powers. Maxwell told Sean that he only suspected it until last week, and could not believe that Edward lied about bringing it back. Recalling that the Orb ended the Lemurian Empire, Sean voiced his fear that Kyra could do the same to the magical world today. Though Maxwell tried to speak in Kyra's defense, Sean warned Maxwell not to let his protectiveness over Kyra cloud his judgment. Maxwell insisted that Kyra would never harm the magical world but Sean, being responsible for its safety, noted that he would have to ensure she was not a threat if she did not measure up. Maxwell realised that Sean was refering to banishment; Sean maintained that banishment, whilst not the desired option, would be used if necessary. Shortly after, Sean dismissed Maxwell despite his protest as he received Kyra. Sean was relieved to hear Kyra say that she was willing to give up her orb magic if it became a problem; at the time, however, the DMI were still in the process of investigating that possibility. While acknowledging Kyra's ties to the human world, Sean needed to know that Kyra was fully committed to the magical world; essentially, Sean asked Kyra to choose. Kyra refused to turn her back on her father and her friends. Deeming her loyalties to be divided, Sean was made uneasy, noting that he could not risk her using orb magic against the magical world. Though Kyra insisted that she would not do such a thing, Sean remained uncertain. Kyra first cited Maxwell as someone could vouch for her, though this did not satisfy Sean. Kyra then suggested asking his daughter. When Sean noted that Lily was not present, Kyra used magic to transport her from Maxwell's book store to his office. This came much to the dismay of Sean, who proclaimed this as exactly the misuse of orb magic that he feared, believing that Kyra thought nothing of using his daughter to prove her point. Though Lily attempted to speak up for Kyra, Sean overruled her as Kyra explained that she would not have done so if she believed she would hurt her. Sean understood this, but explained that Kyra's action was immature and reckless, believing that she was too young wield such power; it was all well for Lily to say that Kyra could be trusted, but her actions speak louder than words, and they told another story. Sean dismissed Kyra and Lily soon after. When Maxwell asked him how their meeting went, Sean, knowing that Maxwell knew more about orb magic than anyone, asked if it could be removed; when Maxwell told him that he did not know, Sean told him to find out quickly. That night, Sean had dinner with Lily and his wife, Ella. To his dismay, Ella, having been told by Lily, brought up his interview with Kyra. Knowing that Kyra was Lily's friend, Ella vouched for her, noting that she was not born in their world, she sympathised with the trial of learning about magic in such a short time. Lily added that she asked for neither her magical abilities or for the orb power; insisting that Kyra was a good friend, Lily suggesting that her niceness be returned. Ella noted that, from what Lily told me, Kyra was simply trying to impress Sean, a difficult prospect. Ultimately, Sean dropped the discussion. The following day, Sean was mowing his lawn when he was met by Kyra. Sean told her that she should not have come, but Kyra wished to apologise, having baked a chocolate cake for that end. Though Kyra was content to leave the cake with him, Ella offered her a place at the table as Sean was set to fire up the weekend barbacue. At dinner, Lily repeated Kyra's many strengths to her father. Kyra assured Sean that she told her father that she was at a friend's for lunch. Kyra went on to compare her father's work as a police officer to Sean's, as well as their family life. Sean conceded that he empathised with Kyra's father not all the while successfully avoiding bringing work home, leading Ella to note that the human world and magic world had a lot in common. When lunch was finished, Sean and Kyra spoke alone as Lily and Ella took the plates. Speaking of how amazed she was at the magical world, Kyra understood that Sean found it hard to trust someone who with so much power who he barely knew. Acknowledging that it was not just a case of him trusting her, Sean clarified that trust was a two-way street and that, to feel secure in the magical world, Kyra had to feel that she could trust him. Kyra assured Sean that she had absolute trust in him, explaining that Lily was an amazing and generous person because of her parents. She added that it was because of his trust in his daughter that Sean agreed to the lunch. Ultimately, Sean saw Kyra off amicably before returning to work. Early that next morning, Sean called Maxwell in for an early meeting in which he spoke to him of his lunch with Kyra. Acknowledging that Kyra showed great maturity, as well as making an excellent chocolate cake, Sean informed Maxwell that he had decided to take no action regarding her powers. ("Judgment Day") Sean presented the annual DMI Student Awards, a gathering of teachers and students from numerous magical schools, which was hosted at the Maxwell School this year. First, Sean awarded the Blackwell Prize for Advanced Transmutation to Neesha Bannerjee from the Marjorie Crowther School. Next, the award for Transformation of the Most Teeth was won by his daughter. Another winner was Ruksy Tevala from the Maxwell School. Finally, Sean chose to give a special award to Kyra Glen, much to her honour, whom he observed to have exhibited an extraordinary control of magic. With the formal part of proceedings concluded, Sean declared, as his daughter would say, "party on". As the celebrations were held, Sean was confronted by Jared and Orla, who were displeased at his choice to give an award to Kyra; Jared, in particular, deemed it an insult to all magical beings, while Orla added that Sean made it appear as if he condoned the situation. Maintaining that Kyra had orb magic whether they liked it or not, Sean reasoned that it was better to treat her as one of them rather than make an enemy of her. As Jared began to suggest other ways of dealing with her, they were interrupted by Kyra, who had overheard their conversation. Though Sean attempted to dismiss her, Kyra realised that she had made them afraid. Jared admitted that he feared her, noting that the most powerful being in the Magical World was a human-born teenager, with clear loyalties to her world. Sean acknowledged that Kyra, being the only one with orb magic, made her very powerful, with Orla adding that she made the DMI uneasy. Kyra, with her fellow Maxwell School students standing beside her, told the DMI representatives that her friends accepted her for who she was and that they already had her loyalty before storming off. ("Prize Day") Eventually, Sean was informed by Orla that the DMI had found a way to remove the orb power from Kyra. The following day, Sean discussed this development with Maxwell. Sean assured him that the process, while disorientating, would not harm her, and she would feel like she had woken from a good sleep. Maxwell claimed that Kyra still had other magic even without that of the Orb, and that it could not be taken away. Sean, however, suggested that they had no choice but to remove her magic completely. Stating that Kyra did not deserve to lose her magic, Maxwell pleaded with Sean to call the removal off. Though Sean himself agreed, he was forced to admit that the decision was not entirely his own; while acknowledging that Kyra had gotten close with the magical beings, Sean insisted that she was a visitor who was never meant to be a part of the magical world. Later, Sean was met by Orla, who had learnt of the upcoming orb magic removal by Darra. Sean clarified to Orla that he intended to destroy the Orb after its magic was returned, despite not discussing it earlier. Though Orla attempted to protest against it, suggesting that many would disagree, Sean insisted that his decision was final. After his meeting with Orla, Sean visited Maxwell's book store, where he entrusted the Professor with the Orb, informing him that he was bringing the removal forward to sunset that day. Though Maxwell told Sean that he was making it very hard on Kyra, Sean revealed that he was trying to help her, explaining that Kyra remained a target as long as she had that power; once it was withdrawn, she would no longer be at risk. Maxwell agreed with Sean's decision to destroy the Orb afterwards. Ultimately, however, the Orb was stolen before the removal could take place; the culprit was seemingly Imogen Blackwell. An alert was called out, and Sean and Orla arrived in the library, asking for Imogen's whereabouts. Having been drawn by the alert, Imogen arrived in the library soon after. Imogen denied having taken the Orb, nevertheless, Sean requested that she accompany him, only for Imogen to jump out of the library. As Orla made pursuit, Sean informed Kyra that her magic could not be removed without the Orb. Orla returned immediately after, claiming to have lost Imogen. Sean then instructed Orla to put out an alert to bring her in. Before taking his leave, Sean told the Maxwell School members to report immediately should Imogen make contact with any of them. ("Accused") Sean and Orla later entered Maxwell's Book Store. Finding it hard to believe that Imogen, who came from such a distinguished family, would have stolen the Orb, Sean brought forward the suspicion that Maxwell took the Orb for himself. Recalling that Maxwell was part of the so-called Bureau of Magical Things with Edward Boynton, who wanted the Orb destroyed, Sean suggested that Maxwell shared his sentinment. Kyra attempted to speak in Maxwell's defense, only for Orla to overrule her as shse and Sean escorted Maxwell to the DMI for questioning. Upon arriving at his office, Sean dismissed Orla, ostensibly so he could question Maxwell in private. Alone with Maxwell, Sean confided in him that he was aware that the Professor was not the culprit; Sean had arranged the charade as they were forces working to destabilize the DMI whose cause could be assisted by the Orb. Sean warned that, in the wrong hands, the Orb could bring down everything that they had worked for. ("On the Case") Ultimately, it transpired that the Orb was taken by Orla, who went on to manipulate Lily and Darra into providing their magic, ostensibly to destroy it, only to rob Kyra of her orb magic. The following day, Sean was made aware of this by Lily and Maxwell, after which Orla entered Sean's office, accompanied by Jared Blackwell. Though Sean instructed Maxwell to take Lily back to the library, Orla allowed the two to stay as she announced Sean's resignation as director of the DMI. Though Sean had no intention of resigning, Orla, having gotten the support of Jared and others, deemed that Sean, no longer the most powerful magical being, was no longer qualified to hold his position. Though Sean requested that Orla return the Orb, Orla asserted that she did not go to the trouble of acquiring it just to return it. Maxwell warily reminded Orla of Lemuria, recalling the destructive war waged over the Orb by the elves and the fairies. Though Orla insisted that she wished for an "orderly transition", Sean refused to leave and produced his wand. Orla, however, used her orb magic to disarm Sean, giving him two hours to decide as she took her leave with Jared. Later, Orla, accompanied by Jared and Darra, met with Sean at the DMI to receive his answer publicly. Standing his ground, Sean gave Orla another chance. When Orla refused to give back the Orb, Sean ordered her arrest, but was forced to belay his order when Orla magically duressed him. Observing that Sean was reluctant to see things her way, Orla decided to provide a demonstration of her new power. To that end, Orla used orb magic, to remotely summon the shadow cloud, which threatened to vaporize anything it touched, from the library. Sean was very quickly forced to concede, but not without telling Orla that she had no idea what she had done. ("End of the Road: Part 1") Following this, Sean's office was taken by Orla, keeping the Orb in containment. Soon after, a dragon alert was sounded within the DMI. Believing that Sean was testing her, Orla left the director's office with Jared and accused Sean of concocting the "dragon", though he voiced his ignorance. Later, Sean entered the director's office with Maxwell, where they found that the Orb was gone. Sean was informed by Maxwell that the Orb had been taken by Lily and Ruksy, who intended to take the orb magic back from Orla before destroying the Orb. Shortly after, Sean and Maxwell found that the DMI building had been encased by a magical barrier created by Orla, with Maxwell noting that she had locked them in. While locked in, Sean, Maxwell, Jared and all others at the DMI were witness to Orla's message: Thankfully, Orla was outwitted by Kyra, with the aid of her fellow magical students, who transfered the orb magic out of Orla and back to Kyra. Near immediately following this, Sean and Maxwell arrived in the library, with Maxwell using Sir Zoltan's sword to destroy the Orb before Orla could take it. Seeing to Orla, Sean summoned his guards to restrain her. Informing Orla that her position at the DMI had been terminated, Sean had Orla escorted from the library. The following morning, Sean visited the library; Maxwell had informed Kyra that, with the Orb being destroyed, there is no way to remove the orb magic from her, "for better or worse". Orla is now in custody. Informing Maxwell and his students that Orla had been taken into custody, Sean told Kyra that she should be very proud, and that the magical world owed the Maxwell School a great debt. Though Sean voiced that he foresaw some promising careers at the DMI, he announced that the students would resume studying until their graduation, their lives would return to normal. Kyra, however, asked how anything could be normal after what had happened; believing it to be a result of the magical world being kept secret from humans, Kyra suggested that Orla had a point, despite the way she went about trying to change it being wrong. Noting that magical people had to live in secret and serve humans, Kyra suggested that it was time to change, "even just a little". Kyra's idea, a team of magical beings and humans, namely Peter, working together with all the DMI resources at their disposal, was approved by Sean, with Kyra naming the team the Bureau of Magical Things. ("End of the Road: Part 2") Powers and Abilities *'Flight' *'Molecular Manipulation' Trivia *As acknowledged by Orla in "End of the Road: Part 1", to be the Director of the DMI would make Sean the most powerful magical being. However, in light of the emergence of the Orb magic wielders, namely Kyra Glen and Orla herself temporarily, this is no longer the case. Gallery Appearances *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' **Season 1 ***"A Knight to Remember" ***"Uncharted Waters" ***"Forces of Attraction" ***"The Eye of Horus" ***"Judgment Day" ***"Prize Day" ***"Accused" ***"On the Case" ***"End of the Road: Part 1" ***"End of the Road: Part 2" **Season 2 Appearances: 10/20 References Category:Characters Category:Article stub Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magical beings